


Burning Butterflies

by DarklingDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Frigga, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Crying Loki (Marvel), Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Declarations Of Love, Discussion of Abortion, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Bonding, Forced Knotting, Frigga Needs a Hug (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), Guilt, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt No Comfort, Knotting, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bond, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Obsession, Odin's A+ Parenting (Marvel), Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Verse, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Loki (Marvel), Sub Loki (Marvel), Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Top Steve Rogers, Whump, Whump Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling
Summary: When Steve Rogers first laid eyes on the mysterious and striking Omega, Loki, a dark and twisted obsession starts to take hold. The only thing is, Loki has turned down every Alpha that has ever approached him, including Steve himself...What is a pining Alpha to do when the Omega of his dreams wont even talk to him?Or anyone else, for that matter...
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 103
Kudos: 146





	1. Papillon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGrey/gifts).



> Hey lovelies! I wrote this with a special reader in mind, so you can thank ImGrey for the inspiration!
> 
> This is just a oneshot I whipped up today. I ran out of time when writing it so it's not my best work, but it was fun to write. Hopefully it's fun to read too!
> 
> *Beware- Non-con warning. Please read the tags xxx

“Steve, can I borrow your notes for English? I skipped last class.”

Clint asked, nudging his elbow into the other Alpha’s side to get his attention. It took Clint a moment to realise that Steve wasn’t listening, his eyes glued to the far corner of the hallway. Clint smirked, his own eyes steering to the little Omega huddled by his locker, rifling through his satchel.

“Don’t bother, that kid’s been approached by every Alpha in the school and he turns his nose up at all of them. I heard he’s some rich brat, probably some snobby little shit that thinks he’s better then all of us.”

Clint grunted, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the Omega when the he finally spotted the two Alpha’s watching him. The Omega’s face clouded, his arms drawing into himself as he swished around and walked briskly down the hallway.

Steve sighed, whipping his head around to his friend to give him a reproachful look.

“Why’d you have to go and scare him away?”

Steve scowled, hooking his bag over his shoulder as he and Clint moved to their next class.

“I’m telling you, Steve, don’t even bother with him. Some poor kid like you from Brooklyn? You don’t even have a chance.”

Clint watched Steve stiffen at that, his mouth forming a thin line. Clint stifled a grin, knowing he had hit a nerve. It wasn’t strange for an Alpha to get defensive about their financial standing. Among other things, that was a strong factor in finding a mate.

Omega’s weren’t usually regarded as productive members of society on the job front; they were only to be loved, to be mated… to be bred. They were a cherished sex as the mothers of the world, but that was where their responsibilities ended.

Of course, Omegas were known to sometimes pick up a few different jobs during high school and college to earn a bit of pocket money, but most of the time that was what dating was for. Omega’s would usually choose an Alpha that appealed to them, and that Alpha would be expected to show their love through tokens and gifts.

It was a way for an Omega to see if the Alpha was a good provider, and in turn, a good parent for their potential offspring. If all went well, and the pair decided they were a good match, the Omega could choose to spend their next heat-cycle with them and the Alpha would complete their match with the mating bite, securing their bond and the promise to stay together for life.

Forced bonds were a sad fact of life still, but in modern society, it was rare. Alphas, Betas and Omega’s were all educated together in school so that the sexes could socialise together in a safe environment, only for Omegas to then be separated in Highschool. It was so that for one, Omegan education could centre more on home economics and mothering, and two, they could be safely guarded when they each came into the first heats. Being an Omega teacher was probably the only respected profession an Omega could have, but that was usually for older Omegas who had already raised families.

College was when all the sexes where once again brought together, for Alphas and Betas to learn a trade or further their education, and for Omegas to reintegrate themselves and find a mate. Omegas still went to classes to learn about their roles in society, to learn what to look for in a mate and how to make the right decision when deciding to proceed with a life bond, but that was the extent of their education.

Even though classes were separate, the school always made sure to keep common areas a place for all sexes to roam. It was the easiest way for all the students to find their pairs.

Clint clapped Steve on the back, smirking when the Alpha glared at him in response. They met up with the others, Bruce and Tony saving seats for them as the class began. It was uneventful, Steve’s mood brightening as they all chattered amongst themselves under the disapproving glare of the Beta teacher, and eventually they were saved by the lunch bell.

When they left the classroom, Steve’s eyes instantly fell on the Omega from earlier before. It was like he was drawn to him, like a moth to the flame… looking at him now, he couldn’t help the little flutter that took his heart. He waved the other guys off, Clint rolling his eyes at him when he saw where Steve was heading.

Steve straightened his back, smoothing back his honeyed hair as he casually walked to the little Omega, pasting on a gentle smile as he approached him. When the guy finally caught Steve’s looming presence and lingering scent, he sucked in a quiet breath, his step faltering as he inched back.

Steve paused, his eyes already taking in the Omega in front of him. He was beautiful, breathtakingly so. Deep green eyes framed by thick dark lashes, an equally dark mane of hair that fell so prettily past his shoulders. It was hard to make out his body as the Omega had bundled himself in an oversized sweater atop a dark turtleneck… but he looked petite, and so deliciously fragile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you. It’s Loki, right? I hope you don’t mind, I asked around about you.”

Steve chuckled, doing his best to put on his winning smile. It was easy for him to be confident. Even with his financial situation, Steve was a popular Alpha among Omegas. He was tall and well-built with sunshine golden hair and a gentle way about him that made all the Omegas swoon. He wasn’t rich, but he worked hard, and he knew how to provide for what was his.

He watched the Omega frown at him, those big green eyes flicking over his form as if Steve were an insect, and Loki was dissecting him. Steve didn’t let that ruffle him, not when the most delicious scent slowly drifted through the air, right from the Omega backing away from him. Oh, there was no way Steve wasn’t going to make him his.

“I wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with me? My treat, of course, I-“

Steve’s words cut short when he watched Loki shake his head briskly in answer, those all-seeing eyes quickly dropping to the floor and away from the Alpha’s gaze before he turned and walked swiftly away without a single word. All Steve could do was watch him in shock, mouth slack and wide as Loki disappeared from his sight.

Steve swore under his breath, a strange and curling anger stocking in his belly as he kicked his foot out and connected it with one of the nearby lockers. He ignored the pain, growling to himself as he made his way back into the cafeteria in a huff.

The other Alpha’s were watching him, Clint’s smarmy smile greeting him when he finally made his way to his friends table.

“What did I tell you, Steve? That rich brat thinks he’s too good for any of us. Bet he didn’t even let you down nicely, did he? C’mon, what did he say?”

Clint goaded, his teeth ripping a chunk of chicken off the bone as he grinned at Steve’s defeated face.

“Oh, take it easy, Clint. You’re only being a prick because that Omega didn’t even acknowledge your cheesy pick up line.”

Tony grinned, elbowing Clint in the side, the other Alpha’s face dropping as he glared at Tony in response. Steve cracked a small smile in return, but his head was still on the Omega, his scent still clinging to his jacket.

“Don’t take it personally, Golden Boy, that’s just one Omega, right? You’ve got half the Omegan population hanging off your arms, it’s not like you don’t have a thousand other choices. Lucky bastard.”

Tony finished with a lopsided smile, patting Steve on the shoulder good naturedly. Steve sighed, resting his chin on a hand as his eyes scanned the cafeteria, hoping to find a certain someone’s face in the crowd. He wasn’t there.

“I heard that that Omega turns down any Alpha that approaches him. Some say he doesn’t even give them an answer, just walks away.”

Bruce mused, watching Steve as he sighed in annoyance. He had only really discovered Loki today, and yet he was already jealous of all the Alpha’s that had tried to talk to him.

“Damn, that’s cold.”

Tony chuckled, his laugh turning into a mock cough when he saw Steve’s shoulders tense.

“Well, maybe the poor thing is just sick of getting asked out all of the time, I mean, he’s obviously very popular, ya know, he’s gorgeous-“

“And he smells fucking amazing.”

Clint groaned bitterly, cutting off the rest of Tony’s words as he aggressively gnawing at the now clean chicken bone. Steve grimaced, his stomach rolling at the thought of Clint even going near the Omega, his brain already envisioning the scene as it played out.

Steve was pulled from his thoughts when the other Alpha’s went quiet. He raised his head, eyes zoning in on where the rest of them were looking and spotted the pretty Omega making his way through the cafeteria.

His head was held high, back straight and stiff as he ignored the hungry gazes of the Alphas around him. Steve ground his teeth as he watched an older Alpha walk up to Loki, an easy swagger in his step as he slunk his way over.

The was handsome, dark hair and an easy grin. Steve stifled a growl, his body going tense as he watched the interaction. Just as he was about to damn all consequences and march up to the pair, he watched the Omega simply give the Alpha a guarded look before turning around and walking away.

Steve couldn’t help but relax, his shoulders lowering as he watched the Omega buy a bottle of water before leaving the cafeteria without a single glance at any of the curious students.

“Fucking tease.”

Clint scowled, digging into his mash potatoes with huff. The other Alphas gave him a look, Bruce shaking his head at him as Tony smirked into his juice.

“I wonder if it’s a strategy? I mean, what better way to catch a top Alpha then by making yourself look unattainable? Forbidden fruit and all that.”

Tony murmured with a shrug. Bruce shook his head, his expression clouded and pondering.

“Hm, I don’t think so, I mean, it’s not like he has to try hard to be appealing, does he? I think he’s just shy. He doesn’t come to the cafeteria often, and when he does, he never stays to sit with anyone, just leaves.”

Bruce said thoughtfully. Tony nodded with a shrug while Clint just rolled his eyes, but eventually the conversation moved onto a different topic. Steve continued to stare off into the distance, his mind wandering to one thing and one thing only. The pretty Omega with the cold green eyes.

***

Over the next week, Steve had tried every possible opportunity to talk to Loki, but each time the little Omega just walked off without a single word. Steve was starting to lose it. His friends had noticed his change in mood, noticed the way that Steve’s eyes were constantly searching for him, and they were getting worried.

They had set Steve up on some blind date with a pretty Omega girl with sweet eyes and mousy brown hair, but the Alpha’s mind continued to wander. The date didn’t go well.

It was the last week before school finished for the holidays when Steve cracked, his sour mood spiralling and leading both him and Clint getting into a nasty argument. Steve threw the first punch right as the teacher got involved, leading to the Alpha’s fist landing squarely on the Beta’s jaw. Clint got off with a warning, but Steve was forced to stay behind after class, the teacher doling out a week of after-school detention, and a very stern talking to from the school’s Head, Dr Pym.

Dr Pym… was an interesting Alpha. Steve hadn’t talked to him often, but when he did he had always walked away feeling small, somehow. Dr Pym had achieved quite a lot in his short life, had made quite the name for himself too… so it was hard to not feel intimidated by that. He was a good Principle though, he knew how to engage with Alphas, Betas, Omegas and the likes. It wasn’t really a surprise to know that he was popular amongst the students, it wasn’t a surprise at all.

What was a surprise though, was coming out of Dr Pym’s office after a thorough lecture, and seeing Loki go in after him. Steve paused after he rounded the corner, peering out carefully as he watched the Omega’s face light up in the old Alpha’s presence, a beautiful smile pulling up his plump lips.

Steve’s mouth dropped, a curling rage slithering through his belly as he stared at that smile, something the Omega had never gifted him. Before, it was hard to even picture what a smile would look like on his face… and now Steve had a front row seat, and it wasn’t even for him.

Steve waited, hiding in the shadows as the afternoon ticked on and the school emptied. Eventually Dr Pym left, and Loki was slowly making his way to the back entrance of the school. Steve’s scent hit the Omega before he could even see him, Loki’s steps faltering as he swished around to find the Alpha stalking behind.

Steve made his move, shoving Loki’s chest up against a shadowed wall, the Alpha curling his large body around the Omega’s smaller frame. He nuzzled into Loki’s neck, breathing in that intoxicating scent, his lip curling at the faint sting of Dr Pym’s pheromones still clinging to him.

“So, this is why you ignored all of us, huh? Got your pretty little hooks in that old Alpha bastard?”

Steve hissed, his teeth grazing across the Omega’s neck, still covered by the thick turtle neck. Loki tried to shake his head, his body shivering under Steve’s fingers.

“What? Even now, you’re not going to talk to me? Am I really so pathetic to you?”

Steve growled as he pushed his hands under the thick layers of Loki’s clothes, fingers running over the tantalisingly soft flesh there. The Omega felt smaller then Steve had thought… had imagined. Too skinny.

“Say something, Omega, just let me hear your voice.”

Steve grunted, annoyed at the slight whine lacing his words. God, he sounded so desperate, even to his own ears.

“Tell me to stop, and I’ll stop, just say the word.”

Steve whispered, his hands moving down to grasp the thick band of Loki’s pants, pulling them down past his ass as he groaned, his hardening cock tenting his jeans as he rubbed it against the Omega’s now naked ass.

Loki was struggling weakly in his grasp, his breath coming out shallow and panicked, but Steve continued, gritting his teeth as a flash of anger ripped through his consciousness.

“Say it! Say something!”

Steve growled, one hand pushing Loki harder into the wall as the other yanked the turtleneck and sweater over his back, pulling it off the struggling Omega in a matter of seconds, leaving him half naked in front of the hungry Alpha. Steve paused, waiting for Loki to finally speak, to say something, anything… and yet, not a word was spared.

“Fine.”

Steve bit out, undoing his jeans hastily and releasing his dribbling cock. He pinned the Omega hard against the wall as he centred himself, and without a single warning, thrust his length into the welcoming heat of the silent Omega, impaling him on his fat cock.

He was tight, the taut ring of muscle clamping down on his thick shaft desperately, like it was trying to suck him in. Steve groaned, his hips bucking uncontrollably into him, his arms wrapping around his naked stomach possessively, nails dragging up and across his chest as he twisted his nipples spitefully. Loki was quiet, the only sounds echoing from the school walls were their combined breaths and the obsene slapping of skin against skin.

“You can’t even moan for me? Can’t spare me just a single sound?”

Steve snarled viciously as he pounded into Loki with wild abandon, his fat cock carving a place inside of him. He was in heaven, his dick shoved deep into the Omega who had stolen his heart, pheromones so sickly sweet and swirling around him in a haze of sweat and sex.

He felt Loki’s struggles die down and he grinned, nuzzling into his bare neck, revealing at the honeyed skin of is scent gland. Beautiful. He had won, the Omega was submitting himself to him, even through all his stubbornness, he was finally laying himself bare.

It was all too much, all too good, the fantasy that had become a reality… the Omega of his dreams taking his cock so deliciously. Only one thing was missing.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take responsibility... my sweet Omega.”

Steve panted with a groan, as he felt himself nearing the edge. His knot had formed quickly, the size of it catching on Loki’s stretched hole. The Omega didn’t make a sound.

In one last desperate thrust, Steve buried himself deep as he sunk he teeth over Loki’s scent gland, the bitter tang of blood spilling over his tongue as he made his mark, lapping at the newly formed bond before he let out a victorious roar and spilled his seed deep. The Omega was his. It was done.

He stepped back, tugging the Omega with him as they collapsed on the ground, knot still snug. Steve blew out a long breath, chuckling softly as he trailed his fingers possessively over the Omega’s side. He paused, frowning when he realised how cold he was under his touch.

Steve pushed himself up on his elbows, wincing when he felt his knot tug painfully. His hands moved down almost clinically over Loki’s body, his eyes widening at the icy flesh awaiting him. The Omega wasn’t moving, wasn’t even shivering, the only sign of life was the deep and laboured pants coming from his mouth.

“Loki?”

Steve asked tentatively, shaking the Omega almost roughly as he waited for a reply. When he didn’t get one, he reached out, turning Loki’s head carefully so that he could see his face. The expression there haunted him. Fear. A deep and coursing terror swimming in his red rimmed eyes, his pretty face a mess of tears, plush lips tinted a sickly blue as he continued to draw in each painful breath.

Steve froze, his face a mask of horror as he watched Loki weakly move a trembling hand down to his pants pocket, the trousers still halfway up his legs where Steve had shoved them.

The seconds ticked slowly on as Steve watched Loki pull out something small, some kind of business card that he couldn’t yet recognise. Before the Alpha could ask, Loki’s shaky hand dropped the card in Steve’s waiting fingers before he finally let his arm fall painfully to the hard ground.

Steve’s wide eyes regarded the card, turning it over so that he could see what was written on the front.

***EMERGENCY CONTACT CARD***

My name is Loki Odinson

I cannot speak

I have a compromised immune system

My body is too weak to stand the cold

*I am allergic to shellfish*

**\--**

_In an emergency, please contact this number_

754-3010


	2. Paruparo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So... heh, I dont think I'm going to be able to wrap this story up in just a few chapters... 
> 
> I don't know how many it will take, but I'll update the tags as needed so just make sure to check them if you need xxx
> 
> And thank you again to ImGrey for the inspiration! <3

Steve’s mouth dropped, the card fluttering from his shaking fingers as his eyes immediately went to the silent Omega now passed out beside him. His hands reached out, grasping Loki’s frail shoulders and shaking him wildly, desperate to see his eyes open again, but the Omega stayed still, only an unconscious shiver running down his back. _Compromised immune system…_

“Shit! Shit, fuck, agh!”

Steve roared, the panic now taking his body, overwhelming his system as his frantic mind tried to think what to do. _Too weak to stand the cold…_

Steve grasped Loki’s freezing body closer to his own heated form, his wild eyes searching for where he had thrown the Omega’s thick layered clothes. That made sense now, it all made sense now.

“Ok, everything’s going to be ok, you’re fine…”

Steve breathed, the words more for himself then Loki, as he shuffled the Omega’s dead-weight into the clothes. It didn’t help, Loki’s blue-tinged lips parting with each laboured breath, his skin pale and cold to the touch. _I cannot speak…_

“Fuck!”

Steve swore at himself, a fiery guilt flowing through his blood, pumping in his heart as his fists clenched. It all made so much sense.

_In an emergency, please contact this number._

Steve grimaced, his hands rushing down to his pockets, quickly fishing out his phone and holding it in front of his face. It took him exactly two attempts before his panicked fingers could press all the right keys, but when he finally got it right, it only dialled once before a cool voice answered.

“This is Loki’s emergency line, I’m his mother, has something happened?”

Her voice was calm, but there was an underlying alarm hidden beneath the words. Steve tried to find the right thing to say, his other arm unconsciously pulling the Omega tighter into him.

“Loki? If this is you, sweetheart, I need you to press a key like I told you, ok? Just press any key, my darling.”

The distress was clear this time, a waver through her words so recognisable as a mother in fear for her child. Steve’s stomach twisted a little more, his head bowing low as a deep and pulsing shame writhed through his chest, threatening to choke him, threatening to eat at his mind.

“T-This is Steve,”

The Alpha started, his voice dry and cracked as he looked down at the Omega beside him. How did he look so tiny in his arms? So fragile. So broken.

“Loki’s hurt.”

Steve whispered, biting his cheek hard, the coppery taste of his own blood stinging his tongue. The line went silent for the briefest of seconds before she spurred into action, her words cutting and precise.

“Steve, I have Loki’s location from his phone’s GPS, are you able to take him to the nearest hospital? I can direct you from here-“

Steve cut her off, closing his eyes and pulling in a deep breath as he said his next words. He felt his heart stop, felt the world freeze right under his feet… what the hell had he done?

“He can’t… we can’t go to the hospital. I’ve…. I’ve knotted him.”

***

“Oh, my darling.”

Frigga whispered to her sleeping son, her fingers trailing through his long dark hair, her thumb brushing gently across his forehead. She leant forward, her lips pressing softly against each puffy eyelid, her face contorting at the dark circles under his eyes and the state of his swollen lips where his own teeth had punctured the soft skin.

“What have they done to you?”

She sighed sadly, quickly blinking away the budding tears threatening to spill. She sucked in a quick breath, dropping her hands to her skirt and smoothing down the material, backing away from the bed to seat herself in the nearby armchair.

It had been a long time since her youngest son had needed to use this wing of the house, and she hadn’t missed the cold white walls and the uncomfortable stinging scent of clean. She looked to Loki with another defeated sigh, his slim frame piled high with heated blankets, a single tube running from his slender wrist.

He had always been sick as a child, a frail and timid thing, and Frigga had worried for the future. She was not like her husband, had not been born into the lavish life of riches and prestige… she knew the world was cruel, and she came to realise long ago that this very world wouldn’t spare her youngest son

She didn’t like thinking about the day they adopted him, only because deep down, she hated the fact that he didn’t come from her own womb. It was a strange and almost terrifying thought, to hold that much contempt over something so unimportant, something that shouldn’t even matter, but she couldn’t stop from feeling the crushing reality that something she so adored, was not truly hers.

She already knew that Loki had found out on his own that he was adopted, had felt the exact moment when he had begun to pull away from her… the very day he had asked to go to college, an idea neither Frigga nor Odin had ever even entertained before. Loki had told them that he wanted to become a teacher, to one day be able to support himself on his own.

It had crushed Frigga.

No matter their difference in genetics, no matter how exactly Loki had become a part of their lives… he was one of the most precious things in her entire life, and though it was a cruel thought to even invite… Frigga had believed that because of his condition, her youngest son would stay with her forever.

“How’s the boy?”

Her husband’s gruff voice cut through her thoughts as he ducked his large frame through the door, his eyes avoiding where their son lay sleeping.

“Better.”

Frigga exhaled, pushing herself up from the seat with a sigh as she slowly made her way to Odin’s side.

“The lawyer has arrived?”

She asked knowingly, watching her husband nod solemnly.

“It’s best we get this over and done with.”

Odin gruffed, his eyes flicking to Loki for a single beat before swishing around and leaving the room. Frigga sent one last long lingering look to her child before she followed behind Odin, her heart thumping so noisily in her chest, she was surprised her husband couldn’t hear it.

When they entered Odin’s office, the lawyer was leaning against one of the large armchairs, with Thor pacing restlessly beside him. Her eldest son’s scent was thick and overwhelming in the room, the unbridled anger colouring it so boldly, even the Alpha lawyer was tensing.

When Thor saw her parents finally enter, he lifted both his arms up with a scowl, his furious gaze drifting to the visibly sweating Alpha beside him.

“They’re here, now, are you happy? Now, out with it, what exactly are you going to do about that bastard?”

Thor growled, crossing his arms over his wide chest, side eying the lawyer when the man only looked to Odin and Frigga.

“If you don’t calm yourself, son, you’ll be waiting outside.”

Odin warned, a deep rumbling in his chest as he settled himself slowly behind his desk, an arm lifting to motion to one of the plush chairs, nodding at the nervous lawyer to take a seat.

Once the Alpha settled himself, a polite nod to both Frigga and Odin, he rested his briefcase on his legs, unclipping it quickly to pull out a few papers.

“I have some unfortunate news for you, Sir…”

The Lawyer started, nervously flicking his gaze to the three other Alphas almost breathing down his neck. He continued, swallowing quickly as he cleared his throat.

“I’m sure you know that the law is still a little behind in matters regarding Omegas… very archaic, if you ask me, of course.”

The lawyer paused, the deafening silence hanging thick in the air, their combined pheromones making a heady mixture that made him sweat.

“Ah… yes, well, a case like this is quite unheard of, forced bonds are quite rare, and well, it seems the law has yet to catch up-“

Thor growled, cutting the man off with an undignified snarl.

“He didn’t just bond him, that bastard forced himself on my brother! Loki can’t even scream, you know that? Can’t even call for help, and that fucking asshole targeted him!”

Thor raged, his chest rising fast as a threatening growl hissed through his teeth. The lawyer flinched, his fingers interlocking together apprehensively as he looked to Odin for help. The older Alpha sighed gruffly, his heavy eyes resting on his son in warning.

“Continue please, Mr Moore.”

Odin said with a nod.

“It is well within your right to ask for a monetary offering, as there was never an agreement made before the actual bonding-“

Thor couldn’t keep still this time, the large Alpha moving forward and slamming his fist on the wooden desk, making the lawyer jump at the unexpectedness of it.

“That is bullshit! Avskyelige! Does it look like we need money? What I want is to burn that cowardly son of a bitch, watch him squirm, watch him suffer like he made my brother suffer!”

Thor seethed, his knuckles turning white at the pressure of his fist against the hard desk.

“Enough, Thor.”

Odin warned impatiently, his eyes narrowing at his eldest son.

“Father, we can’t just-“

“I said enough! If you cannot calm yourself long enough to listen then you will leave, you hear me?”

It was a battle of wills between the two Alphas, father and son glaring at each other for a long and uncomfortable minute, before Thor finally looked away, scowling into the ground as an awkward silence continued.

“There is really nothing we can do? No way to bring justice?”

Frigga asked quietly, her tone measured and cool, but it wasn’t hard to scent the desperation permeating the air.

“I’m afraid your biggest problem right now isn’t finding justice… it’s that, in the eyes of the law…”

The lawyer’s words stilled for a moment, his eyes flicking to the furious young Alpha still glaring at him from the corner. He pulled in a long breath, a hand absently coming up to wipe his brow as he looked down to his lap with a quiet grimace.

“Your son now belongs to the Alpha that bonded him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a wee bit short, but next one should be a little longer. Settle in for a wild ride eeek lmaoo
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Feel free to share your thoughts, good or bad (as long as its constructive :3) I reply to all comments <3
> 
> ~Will be writing more chapters~
> 
> Thanks so much for reading xXx
> 
> *Edited 1/2/2021, fixed spelling mistakes and rewrote some sentences for clarity.


End file.
